A sneak out of our own
by villalala
Summary: A sequel to "A boy with some awesome freckles". Jack wants to skip lessons with Hiccup and spend the day in the city. Modern AU, Hiccup's P.O.V. HiJack oneshot


**A/N:** Another story I wrote a year ago in school that was originally an Assassin's Creed -one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or HTTYD

* * *

It was a very normal morning. I brushed my teeth, got dressed, looked out of the window. From my window you could see to the back yard of the school. There was no one there at this time of the morning, but it's not people I wanted to see, anyways –I wanted to look at the rising sun. There was a massive amount of endless fields right behind the stone wall (funny, because when you got out of the main gate that was on the west side, you were basically already in the city). I'm telling you, when the sun got up from there, the view was beyond amazing: the fields' grass shined in morning light, creating almost a fairytale-like image.

I had this room all to myself, at least for now. As I had entered the school in the middle of the school year, everyone had roommates already, and North had put me to the only room available –a little, almost an attic-like room. I didn't mind, though, I enjoyed silence, as I liked to study in peace, maybe draw a couple of sketch every now and then…Oh, who am I kidding? I love drawing, and the floor was always filled with drawings, some of them finished, some not. I laughed as I looked at the floor. I should keep my stuff in some kind of order. I picked one of the sketches up. It was my newest one, a picture of Jack. As that white haired guy had seen my sketches of my cat, Toothless (damn, I miss him), he had _insisted_ me to draw him. I had had hard time drawing him, as he wasn't one of those people who liked to stay still for a long while. I managed pretty well, though, I thought as I looked at the paper. I found myself smiling as I looked at Jack's face. He was kind of cute.

Talking about Jack, I promised to join him –or, him AND Flynn- to breakfast. I was actually pretty excited, since I had only been in the school for only a few days and I was already pretty close with the two, Jack specifically. Flynn was okay, too, but he had this weird habit of running off as I made company with them. Jack never really seemed to mind, though. And me either, actually. Ever since day one, me and Jack had become as close as magnets.

* * *

The cafeteria was already pretty filled up as I arrived. The students of the school –aka boys- always come to breakfast. During lunch and dinner they sneak out to McDonald's (that's what Jack and Flynn told me as I had questioned them about the little amount of students in the cafeteria). I don't understand their logic. What's the point of going out to eat and pay when you can get actual free food from the school's cafeteria. And, mind you, the food tastes pretty good, too.

Jack and Flynn were already eating, Flynn waving his hand so I could notice them. I grabbed a baguette and went to them. I sat down to the other side of the table, as it'd obviously look silly if all of us would sit in one line. Flynn was eating porridge and Jack was having…nothing? I shot him a confused look, and just then he took my baguette from me and put it in two, taking the other part to himself and giving the other half back to me.

"I figured you could share, so I didn't take anything." I raised my eyebrows.

"Morning to you, too."

"Morning." Jack seemed to fall to his thoughts as he began to nibble the bread he was holding, staring at me. It made me uncomfortable, his blue eyes drilling into my green ones. I tried to look anywhere but back at him. Finally I just ended up staring at my bread, finding it, oh, so fascinating. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Flynn suddenly got up and told us that he'd be returning to his and Jack's room to continue his sleep, as his first lesson would start at 10 am. Lucky boy, my lesson was about to start within 30 minutes.

When Flynn was gone, Jack drilled his eyes even deeper into mine (if that was even possible). I felt so small and weak under his stare. I didn't _mind_ that he was staring, but it was uncomfortable that he was _staring_, you know what I mean? Every time someone stares at me very intensely, I get this weird feeling. Like they'd be reading my thoughts, even the most hidden ones.

I was about to tell Jack to stop the staring that was almost freaking me up, but he opened his mouth before I could do anything.

"Hey, Hic…" He never stopped the staring.

"Hm?" God, stop the staring already!

Jack was quiet. It looked like he had second thoughts about if he should say anything or not.

"Jack?" I asked. I felt my cheeks to start burning.

"Hey, Hic, what if we skipped the classes today and went out to the city?" I almost fainted that very moment. Was he asking me out? He was! Or, at least, I wanted to think that way, not caring about if he really meant it that way or not…

"Yes!" I screamed and hopped up. Oops, too excited, I thought as the whole cafeteria turned to look at me. My blush was getting deeper when I sat back down and whispered a quiet "yes" to Jack. He gave me a warm smile. His smile was amazing. Just like everything about him. He took my hand into his. I must say, I had noticed that ever since I had taken his hand on that bench back then…well, it was like Jack had gotten courage from that. After that day he had been taking my hand there and here, everywhere. I didn't mind, though.

"Meet you at the main gate in half an hour", he whispered, smirking. Shit, my the red color on my cheeks got just deeper and deeper. His smirk was something you could describe _very _sexy. I nodded, and then basically run from the cafeteria to my room. I had to put better clothes on! Hurry, hurry, hurry, I kept telling myself as I ran around my room in slight panic. I changed my clothes from my old jeans to the new ones I had bought specifically for _this_ kind of situations. Then I threw my green t-shirt to the corner and put on a deep-blue hoodie. My dad had given it to me as a good-bye-have-fun-at-school –gift. I wasn't a big fan of hoodies, but what the hell, I could always give them a chance.

* * *

I had eight minutes left as I started to walk towards the gate. I was walking fast, not running however, as I didn't want to look too eager to get to Jack. Silly, right? As I arrived to my destination, my "date" was already there –wearing a blue-black blouse and black jeans that fit him perfectly. I felt myself blush as I –once again- thought about how good-looking Jack was. He looked at me, from head to toes, and smiled. I smiled back, now knowing that I was looking decent.

"Shall we?" I nodded.

"How, though? The main gate won't open until the lessons are over, at three o'clock…" Jack gave a laugh and pointed me to follow him. We walked some meters from the gate, to the janitor's house. My company pointed his finger to the roof.

"There." Eh, come again? I looked up. Jesus…

Jack walked to the building and took the latter that were resting next to a (way too dirty) window. He put them on their place and started climbing, reaching the roof. He looked down at me, who was still standing firmly on my feet, looking at the roof, suspicion in my mind.

"Scared?" I frowned.

"Hell no." And so, with rather shaky legs, I climbed. The whole way up the only thing that ran through my head was: What if the latter breaks? Will I die? I'm not scared of highs or anything, but this was ridiculous. But, eventually, I reached the top. Jack helped me at the three last steps by giving me his hand. I never got used to the fact that his hand was so cold.

Jack patted my shoulder and then jumped to the stone wall –the janitor's house was right next to it, you see- and then jumped down.

"Jack!" I shouted and jumped to the wall, looking down. Christ, was he hurt?

My worry, however, was unnecessary. Jack was completely fine, there was a dumpster on the street, making the way down not so long. Jack was grinning at me.

"You got afraid for my health, Hic? Cute."

"Shut up", I told him as I followed him to the street. I couldn't believe I was already sneaking out, after only a few days in the school. Plus, _now_ I understand how students sneak out. Oh the irony as you have to make all this effort to eat fast food. Because if the latter wasn't around (and usually it wasn't, me and Jack were just lucky), you would actually have to climb to the roof.

Jack laughed. "Welcome to freedom, friend!"

* * *

"So…"

"Hm?"

"What exactly are we doing? You know I don't want to skip classes for nothing."

"Since you're such a teachers' pet." Jack snorted and looked at me. I stuck my tongue out.

"Fuck you."

"Whoa kid, watch your language!" Jack gently hit my shoulder with his fist. "I told you we're going to the city."

We were walking around the center, doing…nothing. I was getting tired of just walking in silence, around the same route over and over and over again. "Can we just do something or do I have to get back to the school?"

"What's the rush?"

"My leg will eventually start to hurt and then I'll complain about it and then you have to carry me back." Well, only half of that was true. My prosthetic leg would start to hurt after a too long time on my feet, but…well, Jack wouldn't really have to carry me back. I just wanted to tease him.

"I don't mind." My cheeks turned bright red. I didn't know if he meant that he wouldn't mind that my leg would hurt (that'd be kind of mean) or that he would have to carry me back (which was even worse.) I started to focus on my feet as we continued our walk, I didn't have to courage to look anywhere else.

"Well, if you really want to know what we're doing…I was planning on just hanging around and…and…" his voice grew weaker at the end of his sentence. Was he blushing or was it just my imagination?

"Pardon?"

"Let's just say I have a surprise for you." Well, great, just great. Now I'd have to wait in excitement the whole day!

Jack waved me to follow him. And, before I even knew if, I was sitting in a "train" (actually it was just a car and some carriages made to look like a train) that was driving around the city. It was full of pensioners, as students and adults were obviously at school and work, who were giving us angry looks. I swear I even heard one man mumbling, asking himself why weren't we "hooligans" at school. I felt like I wanted to crawl under a rock and die there. This was a bad idea, this whole sneaking out.

"This is our stop!" Jack suddenly shouted and pulled me up, leading me out of the "train" when it stopped.

"But…this is the mall?" I didn't bring any money with me, I thought as I stared at the huge Mall-sign above us.

"Doesn't matter, you don't have to buy anything", Jack said and walked in through the glass doors.

"Of course I don't since you'll buy everything I want." The white haired boy looked at me in slight shock. "Obviously I was joking."

"I know, I just wanted to check, smartass."

"Language, Overland!"

"Let's just go."

And can you believe where we went first? To a store that sells everything you need for bantering. Jack bought himself a pink fake beard and when he put it on I couldn't help myself but chuckle, because it looked like he had cotton candy all over his face.

"You look stupid, take it off."

"No."

"Is this your big surprise? Looking ridiculous?"

"Hey, if you don't shut up, I'll make _you_ wear this. And no, this isn't it. Come on Hic, I do have _some_ class. Now, please let me be, sir", he said. And so my dear friend Jackson Overland walked a whole two hours with the cotton candy –beard. I had to hold back a laugh every time someone looked at him like he had escaped from a mental hospital.

Finally, as we had sat down to a bench, he took the beard off and throw it away.

"Time for your epilation?"

"Funny. Stay put." And he ran off. I looked after him when he disappeared behind the corner. What was this? I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for him to return.

Oh, and he did. With a bouquet. A bouquet! I nearly fell down to the floor, crying. But I managed to keep myself under control –or, at least I managed to keep my _body_ under control, but my face…well, my lips were going upwards and before I could do anything, I was giving my friend a huge smile.

"Here you go", Jack said and gave the flowers to me, "You like them? Didn't really know what you'd like, so I thought orchids would be okay…"

"They're beautiful. Thanks." Oh my god oh my god ohmygodhelpme. I was about to panic right there and then. Didn't really help that Jack leaned down to my ear and whispered

"And no, those flowers aren't the surprise, either. They were just an extempore." I could hear the smirk in his voice. Then he straightened himself. "Let's keep going, shall we?" It took my brain several seconds to react to his voice. It sounded so distant as I was still so astonished of how close he had been. His breath had tickled my ear like a feather, making my heartbeat increase _a lot_. I was still hearing it in my ears. Maybe that's why I didn't hear anything when Jack asked me the same question again. Then, tired of me being slow, he took my hand and pulled me up by force.

"Hey, do you hear anything? Or should I buy you a hearing aid from that shop over there?" he pointed at an electronics shop. I shook my head.

"N-no, I'm fine." I looked at the flowers again. Shit, what was going on?

* * *

Time went on so fast I had problems with realizing it was already 3pm as the employees of the mall shooed us away when they realized we were students that were skipping school. So we went to the park and fed some pigeons with peanuts. We sat there for a rather long time, and when the sun was going down (it goes down pretty early), Jack said we have to go. I thought he meant that we had to get back to the campus, but when we stood up, he headed to a totally different direction. I followed him, not asking any questions about what was this supposed to be. I felt like nothing could surprise me anymore.

But I did get surprised when Jack lead me to a fancy restaurant. I knew the place, I had read about it from the newspapers: it was popular, it was expensive –and Jack just walked in like nothing would stop him. My eyes widened as I stood in the doorway. Then I followed him, and the time I got to Jack, he was already speaking with a waiter. I felt my embarrassment level get up as I looked at everyone else's clothes and then at mine –I was totally in the wrong place. Jack didn't seem to mind, though, he just chatted with the young man who was holding two menus in his hands. My stomach growled, giving me a reminder that we hadn't eaten anything since breakfast (if we don't count that I took some of the peanuts we were feeding the pigeons with to myself.)

The waiter waved us to follow him. Jack took my hand and so we did as the waiter asked. He lead us outside, to a terrace that was completely empty, but still filled with everything fine –red paper lanterns and ribbons. I looked around in shock. The waiter gave us the menus and told us to sit down, he'd be back in a flash.

We were studying the menus in silence for a while, when suddenly Jack whispered "Surprise, Hic", his gaze never leaving the menu he was holding. Was he so eager to order food or was he too embarrassed to look at me, I didn't know. Either way, I, instead of thanking him and saying that this was beyond lovely, found myself asking him

"How can you afford this? You're a student, not a millionaire."

"I sell booze to those who can't buy it, aka under aged kids."

"Jack, you're 16 yourself."

"Just make an order", he told me when the waiter came back. Jack wanted spaghetti (why I'm not surprised? Though, how does he have the courage to eat such food in public?) and I ordered a baguette –I didn't want anything heavy to eat, as it was already pretty late and if I ate too much, I would end up staying up the whole night. The waiter thanked and said that it'll take a while to make the dishes. He then left, closing the terrace door, leaving me and Jack alone. I was feeling uncomfortable, not even being able to figure out how I should sit.

It felt like years had passed when our food finally arrived. The waiter left me deal with fancy food, nonalcoholic champagne and, of course, Jack. I was ready to cry and run off. But, I can't, so I should as well just start eating, I thought. I didn't even get one piece of the baguette into my mouth before Jack told me to hold on.

"What is it? I'm hungry", I whined as I put the baguette back to the plate. Jack didn't say one word, he just got up from his seat, walked to me, leaned down and said, or half whispered,

"Did you have fun today, Hic?"

"Well, uh, yeah. Why?" I was so confused, you have no idea. My whole being was just a big question mark.

"Good." Jack grinned and leaned closer to me. He was only centimeters away from me –my lips, to be specific- and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears again. Why was he so close? Why? He was just there, breathing slowly (and a little shakily, too.) His breath was tickling my own lips, making me want to draw back a little bit, but I didn't, because it was surprisingly hypnotizing that he was there, his eyes open, staring at me -mine were slowly closing, though. Jack started to lean in even more closer. Closer, closer, and then I met him at halfway. The kiss was a light one, far from those sloppy ones you see in movies. But, as Jack seemed to gain more confidence from the fact that _I_ (basically) had kissed _him_, he put more effort into it. He was standing in front of me, and to get balance, he put his hands on my thighs. That's when it clicked in my head.

Jack and I were kissing. In a restaurant that was far too fancy for a boy like me. I opened my eyes a little bit to stare at the flowers I had put down to our table. Oh my god. Too awesome to handle.

Jack pulled back as the need for oxygen won. He smiled at me, keeping the distance between us in only a few centimeters. He was smiling warmly, eyes never leaving me. He patted my thigh gently, giving me another kiss, this time getting straight to the point where he was practically pushing me back on my chair. I closed my eyes again, as Jack had closed them, too. I could stay like this forever and ever until it'd be my 80th birthday, but like everything good, this had to stop, too.

"Jack", I put my hands on his chest to gently pushed him away –not too far, though-, "the food."

"What about it?" he asked, placing butterfly kisses to my lips between every word.

"It'll get cold."

"You have a baguette, it's already cold." What a smartass, I thought to myself and pushed him a bit further away from me.

"The food. It's getting cold. Start eating." Jack sighed and straightened up.

"Fine", he said and gave my hair a shuffle before returning to his seat. "Bon appétit." Does that smirk ever leave his stupid face, I asked myself.

"Bon appétit." Funny, but my appetite was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Ew, a cheesy ending...whatever :D Oh, and 5,000 points to Gryffindor if you guys guess what specific scene of "Rise of the Guardians" inspired me at the part where Jack jumped off from the stonewall and Hiccup got worried!

**Edit:** Well, looks like Gryffindor got their 5,000 points. Congrats on your face, Harry Potter.


End file.
